


An Oral History of the Danné - Prologue: The Building of the Great Spaceport of Mithlond

by Sunset_Queen



Series: An Oral History of the Danné [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, crossover-Fandom
Genre: Astral Bullshit, F/F, Gen, homestuck quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Queen/pseuds/Sunset_Queen
Summary: Boromir, Hand of the King to Arathhuil, is sent to Mithlond and aids Prince Círdan in the construction of an astral spaceport with the help of Gimli and three mysterious aliens, setting the stage for his legendary "Oral History of the Danné.





	An Oral History of the Danné - Prologue: The Building of the Great Spaceport of Mithlond

An Oral History of the Danné - Prologue: The Building of the Great Spaceport of Mithlond  
Compiled by Boromir Húrinionath(he/him)

“Here are written down the tales of our people, the twelve billion year saga of the Danné. Open these pages, ye mighty reader, and beware - not all is as it seems, in the Heavens or in the Earths. Know there are beings uncountable millennia older than you, and they wander the very planes on which your soul is forged, eternally. But for some, they have found new homes, new anchors to your plane. I am one of them, Boromir another, and together we seek to preserve; that knowledge may not be lost, but may prosper; That the stories of your forefathers may once more be revealed to man; and finally, for the sake of the stories themselves, for the sake of the Sunset Kingdom, and for the sake of peace, and free will for all.” ~Elder Tsêllum Ziang(they/them), of the Danné Community of Ossiriand

Me and my moirail Alagondrudîs(she/her) first moved to Mithlond in April of the second year of the fourth age. As Hand of the King, I was tasked with being an official representative of Gondor to the Elves of the Grey Havens. Little did I know that here, I would assist with the construction of an astral spaceport which would be the first of its kind in Middle-Earth, find my true calling as a storyteller, and record twelve billion years of history and myth for the first time on paper. 

It all started when Círdan(she/her) asked me to help with her latest project. I had thought she had delusions of grandeur when she presented it to me, but my beloved Alagondrudîs knew better. She saw the wisdom in Prince Círdan’s words, and urged me to follow the calling of the 12,000 year old Elvish femboy. Círdan had laid out a plan for an astral spaceport that would gather people from across the Sunset Kingdom to Middle-Earth to trade and bring cultures from across the multiverse to intermingle. All that was needed was materials.

Me and my moirail set out to Annúminas the next morning, to enlist the help of Gimli Bit Dúrin(she/her), a powerful Dwarf-lord with access to the largest - and only - known Aetherium mine in the world, located 3 leagues inland in an unseeming hillock that was originally a repurposed hobbit hole. Arnor was a close ally of Gondor, and indeed Gondor’s king was the son of the Mayor of Annúminas. We were greeted warmly when we got there by the guards, and slept well in the famed “Tavern of the Kings”, which was a building with years of history - when Aragorn and Arwen first set about rebuilding Annúminas, they built this very tavern to be their lodgings as they worked on restoring the ancient city.

The next morning, we got up, and went to the mine. Gimli was there, but as Aetherium was extremely valuable, she demanded a royal writ from Elrond Half-Elven - Hundreds of miles away, in the city of Imladris, the capital of Arnor. However, Gimli was happy to accompany us on the grand journey to Imladris, as well as three of her most trusted guards - Fári, Ghári, and Dhéli.

The journey from Annúminas to Imladris was actually quite uneventful, as long as it was. We stopped by the Fields of Fornost to camp, and met a maiden named Lavandula - a lost hobbit from Brockenborings, who was unfortunately very malnourished, due to being abandoned here by her Mannish lover after a bad breakup. We took her in, and stayed in Fornost for a few days, subsisting on the ectoplasm of the wraiths of the Fields. Once Lavandula was healed up, we continued on our journey to Imladris.

Though there was no point I could pinpoint in my memory of when it definitively happened, Alagon *definitely* developed a flushed crush for Gimli on the journey, and Gimli the same for her. Once I came back from hunting deer near the Ford of Bruinen, only to find the two making out in *MY* tent, while Lavandula was sleeping softly in Ghári’s tent. I wasn’t jealous - as a corner to Gimli and moirail to Alagondrudîs I should be supportive of both of them and their relationship, but it *really* pissed me off when Gimli used *MY* sleeping bag during the affair. They claim it was to not disturb Lavandula, but I don’t buy their story, especially considering Gimli’s tent was just sitting there open and unused, not even by Ghári who had fashioned Lavandula her own sleeping bag in the fields of Fornost.

We made it to Imladris on the night of June 29th, and were welcomed warmly in the Last Homely House, given our own beds as royal ambassadors. We handed off the care of Lavandula to Bilbo and his friends, and a couple years later learned that she had taken up a carpenting job and become an artisan to surpass even the Elves. Elrond granted us the royal writ, and we went back to Annúminas with one less person and one more romantic relationship amongst our posse.

When we arrived back in Mithlond with the Aetherium - Gimli included, who had chosen to stay in Mithlond with her matesprit for the time being, Círdan began working on the astral spaceport. She designed most of the engineering, while the Elven Guild of Swanships worked to implement it. Aetherium was nearly impossible to melt, leading to many labeling the project a failure, but everything changed as soon as three extraterrestrials with teleportation powers, well known across the Sunset Kingdom, visited Middle-Earth, starting with Mithlond.

These mysterious extraterrestrials were the gems Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot, coming from a long expired world in deep astral, now forever wandering the planes of the glorious Sunset Kingdom. Amethyst, their leader, was in an auspistated kismesis with Pearl and besuwyf of Peridot, and they had previously enlightened us Ëans on the system of quadrants when they visited Gondor last October. But more importantly - they knew how to forge Aetherium. 

These Crystal Gems were perhaps the only beings in all the Astral with the knowledge of aetherium forging(granted it could be carved, and runes of power carved into Aetherium were incredibly powerful, but actually forging it into something large was another story), after the destruction of the gas giant civilization of Aitherion three decades prior my birth. They would use the heat stored in their gem to melt the Aetherium to thousands of degrees celsius, then use hard light holograms - who were immune to the intense heat, to shape and mild the Aetherium very quickly before it cooled. This was a technique taught to them by their leaders, Solveig and Carnelian, who themselves preserved some of the little knowledge that escaped the destruction of Aitherion. With their help, especially that of Pearl, we were able to finally build the spaceport. They(well Amethyst and Peridot) would later depart Mithlond in secret the night of the grand opening, off on their own adventure to see the world.

October, the spaceport was fully complete and ready to welcome travelers from across the universe. A grand ceremony was held, with Pearl being praised as the savior of the project, and being officially knighted by Prince Círdan as the first and so far only Knight of the Grey Havens. She would leave Middle-Earth soon enough, just before the establishment of the Elven Space Fleet. And so began my quest to record the story of the Danné people, from their creation myths to the coming of a few of their kind to Middle-Earth, and their settling in the city. But this story is not the last you will hear of my adventuring antics, no indeed, even if this compilation focuses on the stories I was *told* rather than the stories I *lived*.

As for Amethyst and Peridot - they would return from their grand tour of Middle-Earth and the Undying Lands soon enough and aid in the space fleet business, becoming part-time Admirals-in-Chief of the Mithlond Space Fleet.


End file.
